Promesas
by Mena Girl
Summary: juego de conquistas claro como no!, porque no llame esto "todo la verdad acerca de la vida los chicos" no lo se pero me valgo de todos mis recursos, y quienes mejor que los merodeadores para hacer un fic?!! y andan en unos planes no muy santos ^^... r/r!!
1. Default Chapter

Hello! He aquí de nuevo… nuevo fic para aumentar la cantidad de historias de merodeadores. Me da rabia porque en ingles hay miles (en todo el sentido de la palabra) de merodeadores y aquí en español no hay tantos como quisiera… *suspiro* james… espero que esto les guste

****

****

****

**_1er chapter_**

****

****

**_*reunión de chicas*_**

"_Quien dijo que no se podía" pensaba una hermosa jovencita cuando se arreglaba frente al espejo y al mismo tiempo leía un grueso libro de 500 paginas._

BOOM

Tal era el estruendo que el cuarto entero tembló de pies a cabeza. La única que estaba allí dejo caer enseguida el peine para taparse los oídos

-Tira más duro la puerta que no se escucho

Pero la otra que acababa de llegar hecha una furia paso por alto el sarcasmo. Corrió como una exhalación al cuarto de baño mas rápido que inmediatamente

Acostumbrada al humor exagerado de su amiga recogió el cepillo tranquilamente y después camino a la puerta del baño. La chica que estaba en el baño, que tendría 16 años, parecía querer ahogarse mientras se lavaba la boca. Nada, ni siquiera el agua fresca, podía calmar la ira que la embarga y cuando miro a la pelirroja, que estaba en el marco de la puerta con una ceja enarcada, sintió ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡¡¡LO ODIO!!!- y se fue a correr a su cama seguida de la otra

-cuéntame Belle- dijo la pelirroja cuando se sentaba junto a ella- ¿ahora que paso?

La aludida parecía absorta, tenía la almohada abrazada y con la mirada perdida. Pero a juzgar por sus ojos, que estaban cargados de ira, había pasado algo grave

-Los odio a los dos… son unos perros que no se merecen vivir. Sádicos. Pero no saben con quien se ha metido… imbeciles- hablo belle ignorando la pregunta de Lily

-ah?- dijo lily que no entendía nada

Lily, en aquellos 6 larguísimos años, había tratado de estudiar o por lo mínimo comprender el comportamiento de aquella chica…un rotundo y definitivo fracaso. Había revisado libros de psicología, fisonomía, hasta tests de comportamiento, pero todo resulto en vano ya que todavía no comprendía la aptitud de Belle… que era mas raro que ver a Snape bailando macarena.

Ahora, para más extrañeza, bella la miro por primera vez pero no con cara enojona sino con expresión frustrada.

-debo la lavarme la boca con jabón

-¿Por las tremendas palabrotas que dices?

-No… ahhh esos idiotas se merecen de lo peor: Azkaban o… no, besitos de dementotes. NO… algo peor que eso…

-O_o?

Arabella se encogió y la miro

-Con aquellos pervertidos… te juro que si siguen persiguiéndole me voy a traumatizar por completo. Me tendrán que llevar a San Mungo y ver un psicólogo

-De hecho YA  necesitas un psicólogo… cada día estas peor…- dijo Lily, y con razón

-¬¬*

-Bueno esta bien olvida lo que dije… pero considéralo ¿si? De corazón te lo digo

Arabella la miro con cara de pocos amigos. Lily rió nerviosamente

-Siempre te tomas las bromas en serio- "_pero es verdad… en vacaciones la obligare a ver un psicólogo cueste lo que me cueste" pensó lily- bueno cuéntame que me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad, ¿que te hicieron esta vez?_

-bueno, resulta y acontece que…

¡BOOM! Se batió la puerta otra vez y una ráfaga de aire revolvió los cabellos de las dos amigas, consecuencia de haber pasado Julianna Fraser más rápida que la luz

Las dos se voltearon a la cama siguiente en donde ya se encontraba una rubia despampanante de cara dulce con la mirada perdida hacia el dosel de terciopelo rojo de su cama

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto extrañada Arabella

La aludida solo suspiro. Las otras dos se miraron y sin perder tiempo rodearon su cama

-Les juro por lo más sagrado que no voy a volver a tener un novio en toda mi existencia. Moriré vieja, sola y sin hijos. He dicho

-Cualquiera diría que traumatizaste july... ¿¿que??- exclamaron las dos al ver al ver que la rubia asentía con la cabeza y aspecto tristón

-Pues como dice lily… los hombres NO valen la pena… son basura

-¿Ahora es que te das cuenta?- pregunto Lily. Se levanto de la cama- por lo visto tendremos conversación de chicas… hacia tiempo que no teníamos una

-Revisa para ver si las monjitas de convento vienen horita. No tengo ganas que digan: "Ustedes tres son unas mujeres pervertidas. El diablo las tienen poseídas y arderán en el infierno… que dios las perdonen"- Arabella imito la voz chillona y trágica de Sarah y con un dedo acusador hacia las otras dos que sonreían con burla

-Las mas tranquilitas siempre son las mas revoltosas- comentaba lily mientras revisaba un horario

-Muy cierto- apoyo July

Sarah Houston y Jessica  Jackson, eran las chicas que mas odiaban a sus tres compañeras de cuarto… lo que hace la cochina envidia (n/a: muy cierto u.u). Era del tipo de chica que tiene la imagen de virgen Maria frente a todo el mundo pero tenía la fama en todo Hogwarts de tener las lenguas más "picantes"  desde que Rita Skeeter se fue. Si se lo dicen, ellas lo niegan y dicen que son adictas al dios todopoderoso… y después a la vuelta de la esquina inventan un rumor sobre el en venganza

-Estamos de suerte, ahora deben estar entrando a clases dobles de estudios muggles… ¿quien empieza primero?- lily miro a sus dos mejores amigas

-Da lo mismo si vamos a tocar el mismo tema: Hombres. Pero ya no hay mas para mi, ¡me han decepcionado!- dijo July con voz tomada

-Entonces la cosa es grave como para que llegues al punto de decir eso- comento Lily preocupándose.

Para que una chica como Julianna Fraser dijera eso, es porque en verdad estaba decepcionada en extremo. Arabella y lily escucharon con atención

July se sentó de forma india y miro a las chicas.

-Los hombre son unas ratas y me consta *suspiro*… ¿saben de Thomas Jackson? Bueno, me entere de que me montaba los cuernos con la revoltosa de Sabrina Miller de 5to…

-Noooo- exclamaron las otras dos

-Si… y yo que pensaba que el era perfecto: esta bueno, es cariñoso e inteligente *suspiro*… pero eso no es lo peor de todo

-¿Que puede ser peor?- dijo Lily

-También me engañaba con hombres- esta era la parte mas humillante para ella y fue peor cuando Lily y Belle parecían desmayarse de la impresión- ¡también es gay! ¡Bisexual! Acabo de verlo besándose con otro chico detrás de la gárgola del cuarto piso, fue…  fue horrible

Agarro su almohada y se tapo la cara, sin dignarse a ver a lily que pasaba por un estado de shock profundo

Belle se levanto, como si hubiese un resorte en la cama que la haya impulsado

-¡Lo mato! Voy a arreglar cuentas con el ahora mismo…

-¡tu no vas a ningún lado!- grito July- no quiero que se termine de enterar todo el colegio,  ¡me moriría de vergüenza!

Lily abrazo a July para consolarla y se dirigió a la otra que estaba cruzada de brazos, molesta- según tu, tienes que arreglar con otras personas y ¿ahora con el también? Mejor quédate tranquila

Arabella puso cara trágica

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Esos imbeciles me las van a pagar…

-ya deja la canción… cuenta de una vez- dijo July empezando a desesperarse, pero Arabella no le presto atención porque proponía un tipo de muerte muy lenta y dolorosa a unos chicos que lily y July no tenían ni idea de quienes eran

-¿Arabella?

-¿Si lily?- se interrumpió bella

-cállate y cuenta 

-ah pues ¿como iba?… ahh estaba yo hablando con Michael *cara soñadora*. Y yo súper emocionada porque al fin parecía que le estaba empezando a interesar y en medio de la conversación se aparecieron… *las chicas contuvieron la respiración* el idiota de Malfoy con Lestrange y el muy desgraciado de Lucius me beso frente a todos… con lengua y todo- se tapo la cara con las manos de la vergüenza

-…. @.@

-¡No digan nada! Que buenas amigas me gasto…

-¡Que asco!- hablo July mas alto de lo que pretendía cuando se recupero de la impresión

-No hace falta que lo digas ¬¬*- comento Arabella que tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas

-¿y que dijo Michael de eso?- pregunto lily. Imagino con repugnancia a Lucius Malfoy besando de "esa" forma a su mejor amiga

-¿¿Pues que va decir?? No dijo nada pero se veía decepcionado, de seguro piensa que yo soy novia de ese degenerado… ¡adiós oportunidad con Michael!- y se dejo caer dramáticamente en la cama

-Menuda suerte tienen ustedes… les dije que siguieran mi ejemplo: enamorarlos para hacerlos sufrir pero ustedes noooo…- comento Lily meneando la cabeza

-¡oh que gran estrategia! ¬¬*- comento Arabella irónicamente

-Yo por mi parte los hombres ya no existen para mi- dijo July solemnemente

-¡Hagamos una promesa pues!- propuso belle

-¡Genial! De que nunca seremos novias de algún chico- dijo july

-Nunca es una palabra err… un poco drástica, con decir una relación seria me basta- sugirió arabella

-Oh si chicas y andaremos toda la vida sin novios y sobre todo ¿ustedes? Jajaja eso no se lo cree nadie… buen chiste

-pues claro que no toda la vida… mmm 3 meses ¿les parece?

-pero no se incluyen las citas- advirtió Arabella que ante la sola idea de salir ni una vez con un chico en 3 meses la atormentaba

-¿Hecho?- Dijo Lily poniendo la mano en el centro

-Hecho- repitieron las otras dos mas animadas y poniendo la mano también en el centro para sellar la promesa

-Genial, pero eso no implica que no podamos "apreciar" sus encantos. Y hay unos chicos en hogsmeade que están…- comento July con una mirada picara a las demás que asintieron con una sonrisa

-Ahhh que emoción! Vamos a cazar chicos ^^- chillo Arabella mientras se cambiaba de ropa

Y salieron todas corriendo. Arabella casi se cae al pasar la puerta con las otras dos al mismo tiempo.

Lily iba a la cabeza y juraba que la torre de Gryffindor estaba desolada. Pero supo que no era así cuando escucho unas voces escaleras abajo y puso freno haciendo que july chocara con lily y arabella chocara con July. Cayeron estrepitosamente, como todas despistadas que eran. Agradecieron que el golpe de la caída no se escucho.

-¡auch!

-¡Cállate y escucha belle!- susurro lily- ehhh si son tan amables de quitarse de encima…

-ups…

Las otras dos se pararon y ayudaron a Lily a pararse que estaba medio desmayada por la falta de aire. 

-No no no mejor lo hago yo… si lo haces tu, vas a chillar y después le van a llegar con el chisme a McGonagall- dijo una voz masculina proveniente de la sala común

-Pero y si te ven así…

-Bah si no hay nadie aquí… saca la poción ¡oye! Trae la de color amarillo… la otra se la toman arriba

-ok- se escucharon ruidos de pasos

Las chicas se miraron. Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras se encontraron con chico que estaba de espalda a ellas. La visión (porque eso era lo que parecía) que tenían en frente era de ensueño…

"_que espalda…" pensó la chica rubia que se había quedado repentinamente sin respiración_

"_que trasero…" pensó Arabella fijándose significativamente que el pantalón (que era lo único que cargaba puesto) daba forma justo lo que ella quería ver_

"_que cuerpo… deben prohibir las túnicas en Hogwarts" pensó Lily mirando de arriba abajo y un ligero rubor se asomo en sus mejillas_

Ahora la pregunta de los 100.000 galeones era… ¿Como iban a mantener semejante promesa y olvidarse definitivamente de los hombres si se encuentran con chicos con tremendo cuerpo como ese para recordárselo?

=*-*_*-*=

Yeah! Esto me gusto… no se porque pero siento que me ven como muy feminista, no es que lo sea… bueno tal vez un poco. Pero que se los digo yo… la mayoría de los hombres (por no decir todos) están cortados por la misma tijera. Y eso que yo no he sufrido cosas de ese tipo como se cuenta aquí, que son hechos de la vida real y el caso de Julianna ¡es más realista todavía! Advierto que los diálogos y acciones de chicos (sobre todo de cierto de sex symbol ^^) estarán basados también en hechos reales por lo tanto, será un poquito subido de tono

Nos vemos y ya saben todos… dejen review's  ^^


	2. Reunion de Chicos

**_2do Chapter:_**

**__**

**__**

**_*conversaciones de chicos*_**

Cualquiera que las viera pensaría que sufrían un caso de idiotizacion (**n/a**: ni se molesten en buscar la palabra en el diccionario. Forma parte de mi "particular" dialecto)  profundo. Lo único que no encajaba eran las expresiones que tenían, como si quisieran comerse alguien con los ojos (**n/a: yo también n_n). Es que, poniendo las cosas claras: ¿quien no se iba a poner así con semejante vista? ¡Era como ver un Brad Pitt medio desnudo en su propia sala común, por dios!**

-Dios agarrenme que me falta aire… no sabia que había cuerpos así en Gryffindor- susurro July a quien le faltaba poco para salírsele los ojos

Aquel espécimen (**n/a**: que desagradable suena eso) no se estaba dando cuenta de que le estaban viendo. Seguía de espalda a ellas preparando un yo no se qué que las chicas no podían ver

-si dejaras de fijarte tanto en los de Ravenclaw tal ves te dieras cuenta… *suspiro* esta va a ser una de las pocas veces verlo de esa forma…-  Comento Arabella, quien parecía no caer en el impacto de ver alguien "así" en la sala común

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Lily apartando por primera vez la vista

-Creo, pero hay otro que es parecido… si al menos se volteara

-Tienes que presentármelo- dijo July emocionada

Lily les dio un golpecito a las chicas

-Por eso es que a los chicos se les sube tanto el ego, si hay chicas como ustedes que caen rendidas a sus pies a la primera mirada que le echan…

-Si porque tu no…- dijo Arabella bruscamente

-¡Claro que no! Bueno… No ando babeadas como ustedes al menos. ok si, admito que tiene buen cuerpo…- dijo lily viendo de nuevo al chico

-y un buen trasero- interrumpió July

-Eso. Pero no quiere decir que en verdad me guste a morir

Las otras dos se le quedaron viendo

-¿tu que dises belle? ¿La matamos?

-Siii, ya le están dando los lapsus de niña buena que no rompe un plato

-Oigan ¿nos quedamos aquí paradas o nos largamos de una buena vez?

Sin esperar respuesta, Lily arrastro a las dos cruzando la sala común haciendo esfuerzos sobrenaturales para no mirar aquel chico. Vio que Arabella abría más la boca, si eso era posible.

"No mires… no mires. Maldición ¿porque no se me quita el sonrojo de la cara?" pensó la pelirroja

"¿Será porque nunca has visto a un chico semidesnudo?" sonó una voz en su cabeza, completamente irónica

Extrañamente, el camino que la llevaba a la puerta de la sala le quedaba mas largo que de costumbre.

En cambio las otras, no podían despegar su mirada de aquel desconocido aunque ya Arabella si que se había dado cuenta quien era y July no entendía el porque se había puesto mas impresionada.

Se escucho un gran estruendo seguido de pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras y enseguida apareció un chico. Era alto y su cara no podía ser más dulce. Irradiaba dulzura por todos los poros y el cabello largo castaño claro le deban un toque sexy a su semblante

-James ¡¡NO VAS A CREER ESTO!! Funciono- grito el susodicho deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras y con cara triunfal. Se callo al ver a tres chicas detenidas frente a el

Al rato llego el otro, uno medio gordito que tenia cara como si hubiese sacado 10 en transformaciones

Se escucho un ruido

Todos contuvieron respiración y voltearon a ver que el retrato de la señora gorda se abría. 

Seguía abriéndose el retrato. 

Por si a la dudas, los chicos mostraron enseguida una mirada de dulce inocencia. Ya se imaginaban tremendo sermón si la que llegaba a entrar era a McGonagall 

Pero no fue ella la que entro precisamente sino…

-James- con cara furiosa- tu maldita poción funciono a medias me la vas a pagar…- se interrumpió cuando se fijo en el grupito de chicas- Vaya, se ve que no pierden tiempo y ¿no dejan una para mi?

Ahora bien, si el chico que estaba detrás de ellas parecía Brad Pitt, este que estaba frente a ellas parecía un Adonis. Y no era exageración.

Andaba también solo con un pantalón dejando al descubierto el torso blanco del chico. Que hacia que las chicas pudieran apreciar sus bien formados abdominales y… ¿ya se había tocado el tema de los ojos? Eran de un azul oscuro precioso que armonizaba perfectamente con su sensual sonrisa y su cabello negro. En conclusión: era perfecto. Y muchas estaban de acuerdo de que era el chico perfecto en muchos sentidos que si me pongo a nombrar todas sus virtudes no termino (**n/a**: lastima que la modestia no figura en esa lista…) 

Las mas revoltosas de Hogwarts tenían al gran Sirius Black en un altar a la hora de hablar sobre… la cama. Mil y un cosas alababan de el, principalmente porque era "tan fogoso" y no lo digo yo (**n/a**: que más quisiera yo… mundo cruel!), lo decían las demás. Sin excepción. Exactamente decían lo mismo de su mejor amigo, James Potter (**n/a**: alias: el amor de mi vida…), que era tan parecido a el que la gente pensaba que eran hermanos.

"pero Sirius cuando abre la boca pierde el encanto" pensó Arabella meneando la cabeza

-Retirada chicas- susurro July que agarro de la mano a Arabella y ella agarro a lily y se fueron por el cuadro de la señora gorda (no tan gordita en aquel entonces)

Lily echo una última mirada hacia atrás antes de que el cuadro se cerrara. Los cuatros chicos eran indudablemente el grupo legendario de Hogwarts: los mejores, fantásticos, perfectos, inalcanzables, rebeldes e indomables… los Merodeadores, altamente reconocidos por sus notas y bromas. Cuyo físico hacían suspirar a más de una.

Observo que todos se juntaban y se quedaban viendo a través del cuadro. Todos con la misma mirada evaluativa… Lily conocía perfectamente ese tipo de mirada pero al que más se le notaba era a cierto chico de lentes con esos ojos que eran tan parecidos a los de un halcón. No le dio tiempo para mirarlo con detenimiento (**n/a: lastima u_u)**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿que les parecen chicos?- pregunto el mas bajito (comparado con los otros) como quien no quiere la cosa

-No están nada mal… pero ¿quien es la pelirroja?

-Pues… mirada inocente y esos ojos verdes… creo que es Lily Evans

- no fastidies Remus- Dijo Sirius sin creérselo

-Pues yo creo que si es- comento Peter

-¿En serio?- pregunto Sirius impresionado

-No sabía que tenía ese par de piernas- Dijo James con una sonrisa

-Ha crecido la niña y también sus delanteras… me gusta- aseguro su mejor amigo con cara de placer

-No olvides su trasero- (**n/a**: no son pervertidos los niños ¬¬)

-¿Estas pensando los mismo que yo estimado Prongs?

James le miro y se acentuó más su sonrisa

-Apuntala a la lista Peter- dijeron Prongs y Padfoot a coro

-Si señor- haciendo movimiento militar- a mi no me gustan pelirrojas… me conformo humildemente con la rubia- Agrego mientras escribía unos nombres en una pequeña agenda.

-Esa también anótala- comento Remus mientras miraba unas pócimas

-y a la Figg también

Peter era considerado el secretario oficial de los merodeadores. Apuntaba y recogía evidencias de absolutamente todo lo que hacían en Hogwarts: las bromas, anotaba todas las novias que habían tenido y también con las que se han acostado (Sirius ya había llenado un libro completo [**n/a**: hombre al fin ¬¬]); hasta aun conservaban los primeros esbozos de su mayor esfuerzo: el mapa del merodeador. ¿Y porque aun no lo tiraban a la basura? Pues porque tenia gran valor sentimental para ellos. Había también una agenda general en donde ponían los nombres (junto al grado y la casa) de las chicas que aun le faltaban por conquistar. Lista cuyos nombres se iban "evaporando" rápidamente

Remus le quito la agenda cuando termino de escribir y la inspecciono

-Tienes que tachar a Alicia White, Sirius logro acostarse con ella la semana pasada… Ese debió ser mi turno- miro a Sirius con fingido rencor

Sirius se desplomo en el sillón más próximo y puso los pies en la mesa

-No aguante las ganas… pero si quieres quédate tú con Evans

-Oh no, yo conquisto a una chica cuando estoy seguro que llevo todas las de ganar y con el tipo de carácter que tiene… le gusta mandar. Es todo un reto- comento Remus dejando claro que no se iba a meter en esa empresa casi imposible. No era de su agrado que una chica lo estuviera dominando

-Eso sin tomar en cuenta que le dice el "no" a todo el mundo. Robert me confeso que lo intento dos veces y fue un rotundo fracaso- meneo la cabeza Peter

-A mi me gustan los retos- dijo James lacónicamente

-Hace disfrutar mas la victoria, ¿verdad que si prongsie? ¿Que rayos haces?

James levanto la cabeza para ver a tres pares de ojos mirando lo que hacia. Se notaba que no entendían ni J de lo que estaba haciendo

 -pues ¿mejorando la receta?…-comento como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y aclaro- solo estaba en estado de prueba

-¿¿QUE?? ¿Me hiciste tomar algo que ni siquiera sabias si iba a funcionar? Que brío tienes

-Pero si te dije que había funcionando- dijo Remus sin prestar atención a Sirius

-Mi querido moony, la idea no es que te lleve a donde estabas hace 5 minutos sino que te lleve al sitio donde te encontrabas en cualquier momento que tú quieras, siempre y cuando no pase de la media hora- enfatizo James con aire inteligente (y lo era)

-Si tú idea sale bien mas nunca nos podrían cachar visitando la conserjería de Filch- Dijo peter con cara soñadora

-Si, interesante teoría pero este que esta aquí se va Hosgmeade porque ya va llegando tarde a su cita con Emily- dijo Remus haciendo aparecer su abrigo de cuero color crema con un movimiento de varita

Sirius se paro frente a el para darle un par de recomendaciones

-Ella es muy romántica así que ni te atrevas a besarla hasta el final de la cita…

-ehh Sirius…- claramente incomodo

-Y tampoco hay que ser tan directo…

-Sirius ¬¬*…

-haces todo eso y te aseguro que caerá rendida a tus pies

-¡SIRIUS!-gritaron todos

-¿Que?- se interrumpió Sirius

-¬¬* ¿cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que ya puedo hacer las cosas por mi mismo?- observando con mezcla de odio y diversión a Sirius que lo abrazaba por el cuello

-Pero… ¡pero es que aun no me creo que aun que puedas valerte por ti mismo!- lo dijo Sirius con la voz chillona de una madre que no quiere admitir que su chiquitín a crecido

-Si… parece que fue ayer cuando no sabía nada de chicas y vivía para las tareas nada mas- dijo james haciendo que se quitaba una lágrima imaginaria

-Y cuando era tan tímido…- completo peter en el mismo tono

-quien diría que bajo esa cara dulce de niño bueno, se escondiera un carácter tan endemoniado… al fin el trabajo de corromper la mente de moony ha terminado, ¡ya hasta nos gana con las conquistas Padfoot!-dijo james. Peter disimulo su risa con una tos fingida

-es que nuestro Remus ya es todo un hombre- exclamo Sirius solemnemente, zarandeando al pobre remus, quien por cierto esta muerto de vergüenza

-No fastidien…- comento remus sonrojándose recordando los viejos tiempos. Se coloco su capa y se fue a tomar el ultimo carruaje hacia hogsmeade. Los chicos se echaron a reír y como ese día Sirius ni Peter no tenían ninguna cita (lo que era un milagro) se pusieron a ayudar a james con la poción que los harían famosos. La mayor de sus empresas… después del mapa del merodeador claro esta

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

El camino de tierra que iba a Hogsmeade estaba medio (**n/a: ¿¿medio?? medio era poco) enlodado por la lluvia de anoche. Esto era un martirio para tres chicas que iban en un carruaje, porque eso representaba un daño indefinible a sus pobres a traseros.**

-AHHH ¡ya no aguanto mas! me iré a pie si es necesario con tal de no hacer sufrir mas a mi pobre trasero- exclamo Arabella sobandose esa zona que le encantan a los chicos.

-Los pobres están de mártires hoy- comento july haciendo lo mismo- pero con tal de ver a muchachos que les conté vale la pena el sacrificio, ¿no crees lily?

-…

-¿Lily?- pregunto Arabella- mmm creo que esta en limbo todavía…

-¿Hay pero quien no lo estaría con esa vista?- ya July parecía irse acompañar a lily al mundo de las ilusiones 

-Están bellos… ¿pero quien era el primer chico que vimos?

Belle y july voltearon los ojos, exasperadas

-¡Muchacha burra! No puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta quien era

Belle se cruzo de brazos con aires de saberlo todo- se veía a la legua que ese era James Potter

-Nuestro codiciado capitán de Gryffindor- agrego July en un suspiro

-¿¿que?? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Si hace dos años no era mas que piel y huesos- dijo Lily divertida (**n/a**: me dolió en lo mas profundo que dijeran eso de james *mueca de dolor*)

Belle salto repentinamente a buscar su bolsa. Buscando dentro, un no se que frenéticamente.

-pero la gente cambia Lily y tuvimos la suerte de que Potter cambio para mucho mejor- dijo July

-¡Aja!- exclamo Belle con alegría. Saco un libro grueso

Las chicas, en medio del constante bamboleo, pudieron llegar hasta Belle y se juntaron a ver lo que parecía un libro de fotos. 

-Mira esta foto de nosotros en primero

Era una foto grande y allí estaban las niñas y niños del primer curso. Hace ya 5 años. Los niños con una expresión de inocencia y con unas túnicas que le quedaban grandísimos. Se veían tiernos. Se fijaron en james, que salía con una gran sonrisa y saludando con la mano. En realidad si parecía piel y huesos… muy diferente a Sirius que no había cambiado mucho (excepto por la musculatura ^^); conservaba aun su mirada de "soy el rey del mundo" (**n/a**: oiga, que se note la exageración. Mi siri de aquí no es tan egocéntrico… bueno si, pero no tanto) y mostraba una sonrisa maligna mientras le revolvía el cabello a james. Quiero decir, más de lo que ya lo tenía

-¡Que tiernos!- exclamaron las tres

-pero yo salgo horrible… ¡¡parezco una banshee!!- exclamo Belle

-ese Sirius se nota que no ha cambiado en nada- señalo Lily sin prestar atención a los comentarios exagerados de Belle

-Los hombres son iguales lily…- dijo la rubia recordándose de su EX, el bisexual

-vamos July…

Las chicas se revolvieron en sus asientos

-es que no me entra en la cabeza… ¿porque es tan difícil conseguir a un chico tierno, valiente, inteligente y que este como le de la gana? ¿Por qué?- (**n/a: adivina adivinador, ¿quien encaja en esta descripción?... Jo! Si hasta me salio con rima y todo ^^)**

Las otras dos se miraron. De que consiguiera alguien así parecía casi imposible. Casi…

-¡Exiges mucho! Si buscas a alguien así, toda la vida te vas a quedar solterona

-¡¡OH que gran ayuda me prestas belle!! Gracias

-de nada…

-¡haré como si no hubieses dicho nada!- dijo exasperada- y volviendo al tema: ¿porque los hombres son tan mujeriegos?

Belle le toco la frente a July con expresión preocupada

-Lily, esta necesitada un psicólogo mas que yo. Esta más que frustrada

La rubia le mando una mirada asesina

-En parte tiene razón. Es como si pensaran que todo gira alrededor de las mujeres y que todas van a caerse rendidas a sus pies

-¿te refieres a los merodeadores?- pregunto belle

Lily no contesto. Tenía los ojos cerrados meditando.

-¡hombres! u__u*- susurro july por lo bajo

-¡¡Eureka!!- Lily se levanto rápidamente con una mueca maquiavélica pero en eso el carruaje dio un bamboleo muy fuerte y ¡BOOM! Llego directamente abajo

-¡auch!

-¡eso dolió!- comento belle con una sonrisa

-ni que lo digas ¿que…?- dejo la frase al aire al ver en Lily no una mueca de dolor sino con una cara sospechosa de tramar algún plan. Ahora, ¿de que puñetas se trataba? No podían adivinarlo. Se encogió de hombros al ver que belle tenia la misma cara desconcertante. Como cuando le hacían una pregunta sobre herbologia

-je je je- rió lily mientras se paraba y sentaba

-¡hay esa risita!... lily a veces me da miedo, algo trama… ¡sálvense quien pueda!- dijo belle temerosa

-No te preocupes que contigo no es- aseguro la pelirroja. Sus amigas se relajaron notablemente

-¿Y de quien…?

-No se los voy a decir- dijo Lily, a quien le encantaba dejar con incógnitas a todo el mundo

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya habían llegado a Hosgmeade. El camino se les había hecho muy pero muy largo

=*-*_*-*=

si si si!!! *MENA bailando un tipo de baile ridiculo* jeje… Xd… segundo chapter! Y quien piense que esto es fic feminista lo que tengo que decir es: SI ES FEMINISTA… y a quien no le guste -__-… nah! Que mas da… pero me alegra que se muestre a los chicos como es, es que esta mas que comprobado que piensan en mujeres y sexo a cada minuto! Que se los digo yo que mi mejor amigo es del sexo masculino ¬¬… hasta ni se salva el Remusito porque el tb es hombre y…

*a MENA le tocan el hombro*

- O_O como… como salieron de…?

-Nos dijistes que nosotros ibamos a reponder review's?  TT

-a eso vinimos

-ahora con tu permiso… ¡quitate que vamos a responder review's!

*le dan un empujon quitandole la compu*

-Bueno que más da u__u… yo mejor me voy a cuidar mis chocolates por si a CIERTO lobito le da por robarme MIS chocolates

-^^U

-se fue? Ahora si… ejem ejem… hora de responder review's y yo el Gran Sirius Black respondera los review's de sus queridas fanaticas…

-NUESTRAS fanaticas querras decir padfoot- dijo james

-si si eso mismo… ¬¬

-ahora bien… el primer review-dijo peter- es de happy-sagara:

Muy bueno!! sigue asi, jejejejeje, esperare la continuacion ^^  
Happy Sagara  
I will be a otaku forever!!

-Aquí la continuación! ^^- dijo remus sacando de la mochila una barrita de chocolate

-Happy preciosa… sigue dejando review's *guiño de parte de sirius*

-y MENA siempre actualiza no lo olviden!!!!- acordo james

-ok pues a ver el otro- peter mira la compu- este es de fernanda Rozner:

YEEIIIIII! te mato! ese chico?! quien es?! esta comprometido?! los otros quienes son? estan lindos?1 son MIS merodeadores? XD (lo se mena me quedo con todo el mundo... no se lo digas a Danu) jejej bueno quiero que actualices luego!!! me dajste con ganas de seguir leyendo! jajajaja genial la idea del bisexual!  
XD ok... ya te dejo me voy a dormir ya que ninguna J.A.R esta conectada y las que estan no proponen juego ya bye! cuidate y actualiza!

-pues claro que era yo! Quien se puede resistir al encanto de los merodeadores?

-Por cierto que esa no es la amiga de lily?- pregunto Remus

-Ahhhh si si es ella!!! Lily te manda saludos- comento james

-ah y quie vivan las JAR no lo olvides ohhhhhhh mi flor del desierto!- dijo Sirius

todos: ¬¬*

-¬¬ a este le falta poco para San Mungo en fin… el otro es de…

Entra en accion menita de nuevo

-hello ^^, todavía conestantdo review? Oye remus si quieres puedes ir a comer un rico y enorme Toblerone que tengo en la nevera *guiño complice*

-CHOCOLATE??? Donde? donde?

Se fue corriendo a la cocina

-como iba…- continuo peter- el proximo es de Lalwen de Black

-ahhh Lala del valle! ^^- grito MENA

 ey... que te he dicho de los anonimos???... si quieres mas reviews ve a Settings y donde aparece Reviews Anonimous quitale la palomita... @_@... te has juntado mucho con Fer.... T_T... a veces prefiero pensar que las cosas son diferentes a como la imaginamos pero mi parte no so~adora me dice que no vuele demasiado alto para no estrellarme durisimo... ;_;  
  
Oye... me lei el otro chap de Retos pero no me aparecio completo ni tampoco la cosa que dice Submit Review... ^_^... oye... se me acaba de ocurrir una historia (la verdad fue anoche.... :P)... pero la quiero escribir... pero terminare por lo menos uno de mis fic's... @_@...  
  
Besos

  
  
Lalwen de Black

-eso ya lo hice… muchas thank you por eso y cof cof yo andar mucho con fer *mirada hacia los lados* cuando aca? Cof cof

-Ah otra fanatica mia! Besos mi musa inspiradora- dijo black con guiño sensual

James le da un codazo a sirius

-payasos los dos

-porque tu no eres peter!!!!- grito remus que venia con una gran barra de Toblerone

-ok ok pues retiro lo dicho… el proximo es de Elizabeth Potter:

PERDONA Q LO HAGA EN MAYUSCULAS Y PAREZCA Q GRITO, PERO:¡¡¡¡CONTINUALO, PORFI, PORFI, PORFI!!!!

-Muchas gracias por el review- dijo remus cortésmente

-una fanatica mia!!!! Y otra cosa y lo digo solo una vez… MENA SIEMPRE actualiza

-gracias por ayudarme james *colorada*

-cuanto te pago MENA para que dijeras eso?- preungot siriius

-nada, somos amigos verdad menita?

MENA asintió más roja todavía

-el otro es de Sílice-Black

-QUERIDA!!!!!!-grita MENA

Todos: ¬¬*

MENA: ^^U

-gracias, gracias por tu ayuda loca! Y hoy mismo lo subo!!!!!!

Los cinco se quedan mirando 

-nos vemos el próximo chapter…. Sigue escribiendo sobre mi… el gran sirius black!!!!! Wuajajajaja *risa macabra*

-en fin, *remus suspira* los dejamos… ya saben todas…

todos: DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Reflexiones de un merodeador

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_3er chapter_**

**__**

**__**

**_*Reflexiones de un merodeador*_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

-pero ¿porque Sirius?... ¿¿porque??

-Es que… Samantha… entiende que no podemos seguir más juntos

-¡NO ENTIENDO!- grito la chica con lagrimitas en los ojos- después de todo los que hemos pasado juntos…

-Por eso mismo lo digo… no creo que seamos tan compatibles

-eso no era lo que decías cuando pasábamos las noches en la torre de astronomía

-Después de eso he pensado mucho… eres una chica maravillosa… y- le tembló el labio-… y creo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti

Sirius la miro con tristeza. Se acerco y le planto un beso, muy sonoro. Y cuando termino la tan ansiosa exploración (en la que la chica termino en las nubes) (**n/a: lógico, ¿quien no terminaría así? u__u) la miro con los ojos rojos**

-lo siento… adiós

-Sirius, ¡espera!- pero los gritos fueron en vano. El se fue rápidamente del aula sin mirar atrás

La chica se dejo caer en el suelo rompiendo a llorar. El lugar se volvió a iluminar cuando abrieron la puerta.

Se vio a Remus entrar. Se arrodillo junto a ella con expresión preocupada. Dejo la puerta abierta.

-¿que fue lo que paso Sam? Acabo de ver a Sirius llorando…

-¡Es un idiota! ¿Como pudo hacerme esto?- en medio de su llanto desesperado. El chico suspiro, armándose de paciencia

Remus la miro con infinita ternura

-Vamos Samy, no vale la pena llorar por alguien que no vale la pena- susurro mientras le limpiaba la cara y le apartaba un rizo rebelde.

-¿Porque no lo defiendes? El es tu amigo ¿no?- pregunto la chica parando de llorar

-Pues…- miro hacia los lados- no estoy de acuerdo que el haga llorar a chicas tan hermosas como tu…- volvió a mirarla con ternura- tal vez no era lo suficiente bueno para ti. Porque eres maravillosa ¿lo sabias?

-¿En serio lo crees?- miro a Remus directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa

-Claro que si- dijo abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello.

La chica se acurruco en su pecho y en eso, Remus mira hacia una esquina y guiña el ojo con malignidad.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

-¡háganse a un lado costales de huesos, que no me dejan ver!

-cállate que nos van a escuchar- dijo james casi inaudible, se volvió hacia su mejor amigo que acababa de entrar en la capa. Enarco una ceja- ¿torre de astronomía? ¿Ahora es allí donde las llevas?

-tuve que cambiar de lugar, Filch casi me agarra con laura en la sala de trofeos- explico Sirius con una gran sonrisa- ahhh me encantan las vírgenes

Los otros dos le voltearon los ojos. Vieron que Remus ya se había ganado completamente a Samantha O'Leary. Les guiño el ojo disimuladamente

-Remus es el mejor de los actores- exclamo peter, y con razón

-¡San Remus! y después yo quedo como el malote de la novela… lo que se tiene que hacer por un merodeador- musito Sirius

-Tu también eres buen actor, padfoot. Esas lagrimas… si no supiera que eres un insensible, calculador y delincuente…. te juro que te lo hubiese creído- comento james

-¿tu crees? "es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti…" si que soy buen actor… ¡ey!

Le dio un golpe en el pecho, dejando sin aire a james que se tapaba la boca para no estallar de la risa

-Y el Remus esta que no agarra pausa

Los chicos sonrieron con malignidad al ver esa escenita

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero creo… creo que me gustas Sam, y mucho

La chica le miro con los ojos brillantes ante tanta ternura. 

El, muy delicadamente tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso. Cosa que la chica acepto, claro (**n/a**: y… ¿quien estaría lo suficientemente loca como para no aceptarlo?)

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

-Ohhh ¡que enternecedor! Me va hacer llorar- dijo con sorna james.

A ellos, que veían toda la escena bajo la protección de la capa invisible, se les notaban sus expresiones de asco y respeto hacia su amigo. Nunca habían visto tan buen actor.

Y después, en el reducido espacio de la capa, pudieron darse un abrazo llorando payaseadamente

-oh vamonos de aquí, tanta ternura me repugna- hablo wortmail

-Y yo tengo una última práctica de Quiddicht. Vamos mis merodeadores…

Y sin que la recién estrenada parejita lo notara, se fueron sigilosamente del aula. De todas formas, Remus ya se había encargado de que no se fijaran en los ruidos que hacían, ya que el beso se estaba volviendo más y mas y mas profundo.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*suspiro* solo imagínense esto: un hermoso paisaje, con la luz del sol brillando alrededor, pajaritos cantado por allí por allá (clara exageración ¬¬) y ¿lo mejor de todo eso?… 3 chicos envueltos en túnicas rojas y doradas (¡cuyo color les sentaba de maravilla!) volando al viento, quienes después de sudar un largo rato se desquitaban de las ropas exteriores para "pasar" el calor. Una vista muy provocativa debería decir. Esa era una explicación muy científica para James Potter, que se preguntaba el porque siempre hay un grupo compacto de chicas siempre esperando fervientemente sentadas en las gradas a la hora del almuerzo.

¡Que tonto e iluso era al preguntarse eso! Se reprocho ese momento de estupidez. ¡Si eso era precisamente lo que aumentaba más su fama! Equipo de Quiddicht era un sinónimo de popularidad, chicos sexys, divertidos y sobre todo, mucha fama. ¿Y cual chica no se resistiría a esa clara tentación?  (**n/a**: y si me preguntan a mi… yo no pondría resistencia alguna ^^)

Ahora bien, si la chicas se emocionaban con solo mencionar el equipo de quiddicht, bastaba con oír las palabras "capitán" y Gryffindor" juntas en una misma oración para que se volvieran como histéricas, lo buscaran insistentemente con la mirada y se dedicaran exclusivamente a desnudarlo con los ojos (**n/a: una expresión muy parecida a la mía). Cosa que pasaba muy seguido como aquella mañana en el desayuno, en la clase de encantamiento (en la de transformaciones no por la razón que tiene nombre y apellido: Minerva McGonagall), en el almuerzo, en la biblioteca, en la cena y todas las santas noches. Y El sabía demasiado bien lo que provocaba en las chicas, y ¿porque debía desperdiciar lo que dios le había dado?  ¡Oye! Eso le había dado una idea…**

Sonriendo para si mismo alzo vuelo de nuevo a corregir unos movimientos de Robert Thompson

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

¿Sera que se estaba volviendo amargada y solterona como la chillona de Sarah Houston? "_nooooooooooo__ vale, quien dijo…" respondió una vocecita en su roja cabeza mientras rechazaba la invitación de un chico para ir a Hosgmeade en la próxima salida._

Mmm siempre había pensado que se estaba volviendo un poco amargada los dos últimos meses ¡pero esta semana se había vuelto crónico! ¡Ni salidas ni coqueteos con chicos! Tampoco el menor interés en "apreciar sus encantos" como diría Julianna Fraser. Y se le había hecho evidente cuando no quiso ir con sus amigas a platicar con unos chicos de huflepuff esta mañana

Se paso una mano por la cara preguntándose que le estaría pasando. De seguro uno de esos "lapsus" que le pasaban, nada más. Mejor así, pensó cuando se acercaban a un aula, porque le evitaba que se presentara una oportunidad a romper la promesa que había hecho con las chicas. ¿Quien sabia si en algunos de esos coqueteos (que no estaba incluido en el trato) se encontraba con el amor de su vida?

Y cuando entraba al salón de aritmanica, ¡mira con quien se viene a encontrar! Si no eran nada y nada menos que el cuarteto popular de Hogwarts. Y para variar la cosa, estaban riéndose de unos Slytherins que estaban bañados de pies a cabeza de crema de hacer tortas (ni me recuerdo del nombre). Y si me preguntan cuáles eran sus expresiones pues solo puedo decir que… al menos, a juzgar por lo poco que se podía ver de ellos, se veían unos ojos furiosos y llenos de resignación. Algo muy normal en quien recibe una broma de un merodeador

Fue a sentarse junto a un grupo de chicos

-llegas justo a tiempo para ver la ridiculez del día- comento un chico con una mueca de fastidio y disgusto

La pelirroja desparramo sus libros ruidosamente en un asiento junto al de él 

-ya veo…- mirada de soslayo a los merodeadores- lamento llegar tarde, me entretuvo Robert

-¿otra invitación a Hosgmeade?

-¿Que comes que adivinas? Pero lo rechacé de nuevo… por centésima vez- comento Lily sentándose

-¿ese tipo cuando va a entender que no tiene oportunidad contigo?-exclamo exasperado

-creo que nunca Sevy…

Severus Snape le tapo la boca en un movimiento rápido

-¡cállate! Nunca digas ese nombre- dijo en un susurro amenazador (**n/a: ah que sexy…) (**n/a2**: soy masoquista TT)**

-n___nUU

Lilly Evans nunca le había entrado en la cabeza porque a uno de sus mejores amigos no le gustaba que le dijeran "Sevy"… ¡si se oye muy lindo, tierno y cuchi!. Debió ser porque todos se burlaron de él cuando vino el año pasado su madre y lo saludo con un "¡hola! ¿Como esta mi Sevy? El cariñin de mama…" que provoco que los huflepuff y Ravenclaw que pasaban por allí se echaran a reír como locos. La vergüenza publica para el (y para todos los que sufran eso). Pero con una mirada amenazadora, a todos "se le metió el rabo entre las piernas" y no dijeron ni media palabra de lo que habían oído. 

Esa era una de las cualidades que le gustaba a lily de Snape. Y esa seriedad que siempre cargaba hacia pensar a uno mas de dos veces antes de meterse con el. Claro que esto no se aplicaba a los merodeadores que se metían con el pobre a cada dos por tres. Tal vez, esa era la razón de que Sev odiara tanto a James y el porque NUNCA dejaba que Lily se acercara al cuarteto. Ni que ellos se acercaran a ella. Ah eso se le apunta otra cualidad (y defecto a la vez), era muy sobre protector… 

(**n/a**: no me alaben por favor! Sé que esta descripción me quedo de maravilla… n_n)

En eso llegan los últimos de 6to año. Y uno de ellos se acerca con una gran sonrisa

-Lily, preciosa, ¿que tal estas?- saludo el chico con un beso en la mejilla

"_hipócrita…"_

-Hola Lucius, pues no mejor que tu ya que veo esa gran sonrisa en tu cara- respondiéndole en el mismo tonito hipócrita.

Lucius era mejor conocido por su osadía y brusquedad con las chicas y por los millones de galeones que tenia su familia. Por lo que era absolutamente normal que a veces te tratara por conveniencia. Lily lo trataba a medias aunque, para extrañeza de muchos, se llevaba muy bien con los slytherin, prefería mantenerse a ralla con el. Y si lo trataba era para poder admirar con más cercanía sus espectaculares ojos grises que eran muy famosos entre los de su casa.

-Ando de buen humor. ¿Y que tal esta la potra salvaje? Esa que es amiga tuya

Severus dejo escapar una media sonrisa. Pero sin que se le notara mucho. Su reputación…

-¿Belle?- sonrió Lily- será mejor que no la trates en estos días. Esta hecha una furia y…

Todos dejaron de hablar.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el salón al entrar la bruja que impartía aritmancia. Quien al entrar, se quedo estática y con el labio fruncido al ver a unos Slytherins que parecían más muñecos de torta que otra cosa.

-Lo siento mucho profesora…- alcanzo decir Remus Lupin antes de que le interrumpiera Potter para decir alguna rápida e ingeniosa excusa por la gracia que habían hecho

Sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, Lily veía abstractamente toda le escena y cuando volvió a la realidad…

-Esta vez voy a creerle señor Potter, pero ¡ya me he estoy cansando de escuchar siempre la mismas excusas! ¡Lo mismo dijo cuando explotó usted los inodoros del cuarto piso! Menos mal que solo les queda un año más en Hogwarts…- miraba cansada a los merodeadores

_"Ese es el único consuelo que tienen los profesores..."_

-Nos portaremos muy bien de ahora en adelante profesora…- dijo James con mirada seria

"_oh__ si, eso es tan real como decir que el cielo es verde…"_

-Eso espero

"¡_y la vieja se lo cree! Pobre ingenua…"_

La chica vio que a Severus le palpitaba la sien. Sabia que esperaba con gran deleite una buena regañina junto con 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. 

-¿a que no son lindos?- susurro una compañera de Narcisa a Lily

Lily volteo a evaluarlos sin que su amigo lo notara.

Si que eran lindos

El chico Potter asiente con la cabeza con una seriedad digna de admirar y le da un codazo muy disimulado a Black que ya se le estaba empezando a salir una sonrisita. Recobro la compostura más rápido que inmediatamente

Sonrió con ironía. Ahora entendía porque se referían a el a veces como "el jefe merodeador". Poseía una capacidad de salir de los problemas increíble, que hasta podría pasar por generaciones (**n/a**: de tal palo tal astilla) y también era el único (para desgracia del cuerpo de docencia) que podía controlar al demonio que tenia por mejor amigo

-Eso espero… muy bien hoy veremos…- la profesora se dio vuelta a explicar unas cosas la clase en la pizarra

::::::::::::::::::: una hora después :::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de una ininteligible clase donde había un montón de 0, X, Y y Z por aquí y por allá, en la que todos se hacían la misma pregunta de "¿como fue que vine a parar en esta materia?", todos salieron volando del aula.

-Te veo mas tarde Lil- dijo Sev antes de salir pitando de allí

En medio de la estampida estaba la pelirroja de lily Evans que sin darse cuenta choca con varios que intentan, al igual que ella, largarse cuanto antes del lugar. 

Del impacto se le cayeron los libros al piso.

-lo sien…to- termina de decir la chica al ver a semejante visión frente a ella

James Potter se encontraba frente a ella y se agacho a recoger sus libros

-deberías tener mas cuidado

-tu también, sobretodo si puedes ver una snitch a cientos de metros y no eres capaz de fijarte en una chica que esta frente a tus narices. ¿No piensas disculparte?

Lily le sonrió misteriosamente y mirándolo fijamente

-_"pues ya que te estoy mirando…- la miro de arriba abajo_"_- siento haber tropezado contigo, ¿me disculpas?- con su sonrisa que hacia derretir a cualquiera "_primer paso dado…"__

-esta bien. Mientras no vuelva a pasar… ehhh ¿me devuelves mis libros?

El, aun con su sonrisa ligona en la cara, le tendió los libros y cuando ella los tomaba le rozo la mano

-"_este quiere algo y no un favor precisamente…"- gracias_

Mini silencio incomodo

-entonces… nos vemos cuando menos te lo esperes Potter, adiós-dijo Lily y sin esperar alguna posible contestación, desapareció entre la masa de gente

James solo se quedo allí parado, con su sonrisa en la cara, mirando su forma de caminar e imaginándose cosas. Cosas que solo un chico sabe pensar 

"_Caerás lilian Evans, quieras o no. caerás tarde o temprano…tengo que decírselo a los merodeadores" y con esa decisión dio media vuelta, tomo un atajo para llegar cuanto antes a la sala común y despistar así a un grupo de chicas que se estaban acercando a el muy peligrosamente._

=*-*_*-*=

-ash… escuchen… oigan… ¡¡QUE SE CALLEN O SI NO, NO VAN A RESPONDER NADA!!- grito mena

Peter despertó de su siesta al escuchar semejante grito (¿o debería decir chillido?). Remus se atraganto con una rana de chocolate y Sirius y Jamie dejaron de hablar ruidosamente

Pusieron caras angelicales

Que hace que a mena se le caiga la baba y se le pasara enseguida el enojo pensando que era, en estos momentos, la chica mas envidiada de ff.net al tener tres semejantes cuerpos esculturales al lado de ella

-Así me gusta ^^… me encantan mis fases de Minerva McGonagall

-¬¬* ash ni me hables de ella… la muy… *palabra censurada*… me mando a fregar la lechuceria sin magia- hablo molesto Sirius.

-si si lo que tu digas, pero quita tus pies de mi escritorio TT

Y Sirius, para variar, ni le hizo caso. Siguió echado como el propio vago al frente de la computadora

Peter cruzo la habitación y se sentó en MI silla favorita (que tiene espaldar reclinabe n__n) e inspecciono la compu

-Estos locos… no se como es que ando con ellos ¬¬*. ¡AJA! Aquí están los reviews ^^ y el primer review es de…

-¡¡Espera!! La presentación… y la haré yo, es que soy demasiado sexy- con guiño sensual que le hizo confirmar a mena que era MUY sexy.

Remus se paro de repente

-¡Hazte a un lado bestia! Lo haré yo esta vez… antes de que me arrepienta- titubeo

Todos: O_o

-¿que?- pregunto el casi rubio inocentemente

-Creo que le esta afectando demasiado comer tanto chocolate u__uU- aseguro Jamsie Wamsie

-oh no mas bien… mena, ¿que le has echado a los chocolates de Remus?- pregunto Sirius

-¿quien? ¿Yo? Nada… ^^U

-Oigan yo estoy bien. Muy pero muy bien, ahora… ejem ejem Pues ahora mis camaradas y yo, lindas señoritas, responderemos a sus review's… y nada mejor para disfrutar la velada que con una rana de chocolate. Su sabor achocolatado hace que sea el preferido de toda la familia por generaciones. Recuerden… si es dulce, es rana de chocolate- dijo Remus dando un mordisco a la rana y con un guiño

-¡oye! ¡Eso parece comercial de tv!

-¿que qué?- preguntaron los merodeadores con cara de no entender nada

-nada ¬¬*… ignorantes

-y antes de que esto se convierte en campo de batalla, vamos a responder a los review ¿si?- suplico Peter y al ver que todos se calmaban, sonrió y volteo de nuevo hacia la compu- el primero es de **_JeRu_:**

ESA DESCRIPCION QUE ISO ARABELLA  
CONFIRMA CON MI AMOR PLATONICO  
ORLANDO BLOOM!!!!  
EL LEGOLAS DE ESDLA))  
AUNQUE TAMBIEN SE PARECE A UNA PERSONITA QUE NUNCA ME PESCO ;_;  
SNIF SNIF  
SIGUELA QUE ESTA GENIAL  
JEJEJE  
SIGUE ASI!!!

-¡gracias gracias!- dijo Sirius como si se refiriera a un gran publico- ya va… ¡un momento! ¿Quien es ese tipo? T_T

-*suspiro* es uno de los chicos mas buenos que existen sobre la tierra y Aragorn *_*… *suspiro*- susurro Mena con los ojos brillantes

Y eso no le hizo mucha gracia a Sirius y no porque de que la chica le gustara mal pensados

-a mi nadie me quita el puesto del chico mas sexy, mas encantador, mas simpático, mas inteligente. Bueno eso no, ese es james; mas carismático, mas…

-¿sirius?

-¿si Jamie?

-¡cállate!

-… y ningún tipucho de pacotilla me va a hacer la competencia- termino de decir padfoot y se cruzo de brazos como un niño encaprichado

Todos: ¬¬*

-JeRu, no le hagas caso a este fenómeno. Respetamos a Legolas- dijo Remus

-¿Cual es esa personita que nunca pescas?- pregunta mena llena de curiosidad

-¡hay mena deja el chisme! Aquí lo que importa es que un tipo me quiere quitar MI puesto del sex symbol Nº 1- hablo padfoot mas alto de lo que pretendía

-Sirius esta celoso…- canturreo Peter y antes de que su amigo le mandara una mirada asesina siguió mirando los review's- el segundo es de **_Noel_:**

****

HOLAAA ^O^!!!!Me gusta muchísimo tu fanfic!! Tienes razón que no hay muchos de los merodeadores... una pena... v_v!! Esas chicas lo van a tener muy dificil lo de aguantar! Sobretodo Lily!!! Yo no sé si podría!! ~_~ En fin, sigue pronto!!! (Y regálame a mi tb toblerone ^O^!! Adoro el chocolateeeee!! Y adoro el toblerone!)  
Un beso, Nóel!

-¡¡que bueno que te guste mi fic!!! ^^ Oye ni menciones lo de los chicos, hasta ya me he leído todos los de merodeadores… sobre todo los de James- añadió mena en un susurro que los demás no llegaron a escuchar

-Y las cosas se van a poner más difíciles. Es que, para ser honestos, ¿quien se puede resistir a nosotros?- pregunto james con una sonrisa que derrite hasta la mantequilla

Mena lo miraba embobada…

-Ahhhhhhh ¡aquí uno que me entiende!- dijo remus emocionado- yo amo el chocolate…

-noooo vale, ¿en serio? si no nos habíamos dado cuenta- interrumpió james sarcásticamente

- ¬¬* bueno… y me encantan el toblerone. En lo particular son excelentes la edición amarilla que tiene maní y el de la caja azul marino que es chocolate blanco, lo has probado? Y los de caja negra me repugnan porque es chocolate para taza… pero no son comparados con los Milky Way y los Snickers. Tiene una gran variedad de chocolates los muggles estos y ¡te mando unos cuando quieras! Los compro por lotes- adopto una pose y un tono de experto que ha probado todo

-¿ya terminaste con tu discurso? Bien, ahora el otro es de…

*Mena antes que todo saca un bate de no se donde*

-¿para que es ese bate?- pregunta james extrañado

-para golpear a alguien- susurro con una mirada diabólica

-¡¿será que me dejan hablar?!- grito Peter exasperado- El próximo es el de **_Arwen_****_ Black_:**

Linda, hola!!!  
pero que bueno estuvo este capi y eso de poner a contestar los reviews a mis lindos merodeadores estuvo genial... me alegra ver que tratas bien a peter porque normalmente lo tratan pesimo...  
en este capi no salio ninguno de mis lindos slytherins ¿por que? *arwen hace un pucherito* para el proximo sacalos ¿si?  
continualo, pronto y porfa contesta deja que ellos constesten mi reviews tambien!!!!!  
  
besos enormes  
saludos linda  
~*Arwen Black*~  
  
Review para los merodeadores:  
  
hola mis lindos, encantadores y wapos muchachos...  
queda decirles que la descripcion de Mena en cuanto a ustedes es bastante exacta asi que agradezcancelo *yo tambien te agradezco Menita*  
  
Muchacho si esta noche lluviosa se vuelve muy fria ya saben a donde ir *mirada picara*... Sirius lindo ¡te amo! aunque a Severus tambien, tu sabes...  
Remus, Peter son geniales me encantan les mando un caluroso beso a ambos  
Jamsie a ti tambien te mando un bes...AY! *mena golpeando a arwen*... y te deseo mucha suerte con mena.. jeje*risa avergonzada*  
bueno ahora si besos para todos... AY!... todos menos James  
Arwen BLack

-ahhh ¡esta chica me cae bien! *Silbido* que review mas largo… ¡¡me encantan los review's largos!! ^^- grito Mena dando saltitos

-¡Mira tú! Apurate a contestar que ya quiero hablar con mí querida admiradora. Esto es para ti nena:

Y Sirius le manda un gran beso por computador

-¡¡Por favor Arwen no te desmayes!!! Ya se que un beso de Siri-boy vale mucho y hazme el favor de limpiar toda esa baba T_T. La puedo ver desde aquí… a ver pues, ¡YO CONTESTO PRIMERO!- con mirada cortante a los merodeadores y mas a Sirius que estaba impaciente- ¡MUCHAS THANK YOU! Esto vale por dos… Y si, ya se que soy genial… *guiño*

Remus le toca la frente.

-si… a esta le esta dando el síndrome de Sirius

-la pobre ha pasado mucho tiempo con padfoot u__u

mena y Sirius les regalan una mirada asesina

-¿me dejan hablar? Genial sigo… y ¿¿que me dices de la descripción de ciertos Slytherins??-pregunta emocionada- es que cierta chica en su fic me esta contagiando su amor por los tipos malvados, pero ¡mas grande es mi amor por los merodeadores jeje! ^^U- Comento al ver las caras molestas de cuatro chicos- Sevy no pudo venir hoy u__u pero me dijo que vendría en el prox chapy para saludar a sus admiradoras…

-oh ¡que gran tema el de Snapie-pooh! Ahora voy a hablar yo… si si le agradezco a Mena pero yo estoy mucho mas bueno en persona…

-¡¡¡achias MENA!!!- exclamaron los otros tres

-n___n

-¡cállense! *Adopta una pose ligona y una sonrisa tan ardiente que hasta derrite el hielo*  y ya que ando solterito y sin compromiso… ¿te parece ir conmigo a las tres escobas un día de estos? Tu di cuando. Es que, extrañamente, estos días esta haciendo un frío increíble ¿verdad que si chicos?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza excepto mena que mira exasperada al sex symbol

-¡y ve a ver si te decides! Yo no comparto fanáticas y mucho menos con pelo grasiento, lo siento u___u- dejando zanjado el asunto

-¡¡¡Yo tb te mando un beso arwen!!! Se aceptan tb chocolates no lo olvides

-¿yo tb debería agradecerte el beso? Pues no c… ahhh y lo otro, ¡no hay problema en eso! *guiño cómplice* algún día invitare a menita a salir. Siempre y cuando no me cache Lily…

A la mención de ese nombre mena se molesta. "_ahora ¿como me quito del camino a la lily?, la odio… habré que mover mis contactos (6)"_

-¿mena? ¿Porque andas molesta?

-por nada james- mira a james y se sonroja

-ahhhh puro rollos amorosos…- hablo Peter-  el próximo review es de **_Melisa_**:

Hola!!  
Me esta gustando mucho tu fic por fis siguelo rápido. Me encantan los Merodeadores Remus me mata debio ser un amor completo.  
Un beso y síguelo rápido.  
Att  
Bogotá - Colombia  
Melisa

-¡¡¡Echoooooooooo remus!!!! ¡Ya apareció tu primera admiradora!- dijo Sirius 

-y si quieres que te pase un dato… te digo que si lo quieres conquistar, mandale un montón de chocolates y caerá rendido a tus pies…

-¡¡JAMES!!- grito Remus sonrojado e incomodo

-^^U

-¡esta es una vecina mía! Yo vivo en Venezuela… Muchas thanks por el review!!!!!!!- dijo mena contenta

-uff cuantos reviews. No vamos a terminar nunca. Eso es bueno… el otro es de **_Arwen_:**

Wenaaaaaaaaaasssssssss!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
Hola Mena!!!! Esta buenisimo tu fic, me ha encantado!!!!!!, adoro las historias de los Merodeadores (será porque los adoro a ellos^^) y esta me esta encantando.  
  
Y no creo que esta historia sea tan feminista, pero aun así me da igual porque estas hablando con la chica más feminista del mundo ^^.  
  
Hayyyyyyyy^^ saludos a los Meroadores, sobre todo a Remus y a James, son mis favoritos!!!!!!!  
esque me los comeria!!!que monos!!!!!!!!   
  
Vale, vale... me relajo, pero eso de imaginarme a James sin camisa esque... se me cae la baba...  
  
Weno muchos besicos(jeje ya saqué mi vena mañica) y escribe pronto wapisima  
  
Adiós!!^^ hasta el proximo chap

-¡hola wuapa! ^^ oh gracias gracias, este fic es mi mayor orgullo. Es con estos papacitos…- mirada de soslayo a los merodeadores- y lo de james *sonrojo* me gusta explicar la realidad cruda de las cosas. ¿No me vas a decir que no vas a pensar como las chicas (y como yo) al ver semejante cuerpo? ¿Y como que james es tu favorito? T_T- termina medio molesta

-celos malditos celos- canturreo Sirius mirando a otro lado. Se fija en la parte en donde están los dvd's y ve al tipo que decía JeRu en uno que se llamaba "El Señor de los Anillos". Arrugo el ceño, pero no comento nada

Ahora volviendo al tema…

James sonríe y mena, sonrojada, hace ademanes con las manos de ahorcarlo

-¿que fue lo que pensaron las chicas?- pregunto james y los otros tres alzaron las orejas

-nada…- dijo mena inocentemente

-y otra admiradora mas. Me alegra mucho que te caiga bien. Muchas gracias- Remus con su cortesía característica

-No te preocupes arwencita *guiño cómplice* en cuanto menos te lo esperes te mando una foto firmada por Remus

-¡Cállate sirius!

Sirius se echa a reir

-bueno, de todas formas te agradezco mucho el review y pasamos con el proximo review…

-ya va remus! TT- interrumpe peter- yo soy el que dice eso *le quita el computador* ahora si, el proximo review es de…. Ahhh una fanatica de James, **_Elizabeth Potter_**:

Mensaje para James: ¡Soy fanatica de tu adorable hijo! Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si es tan parecido a ti, también tengo que serlo tuya. Esto de pensar hay veces que se hace muy cuesta arriba.

James parpadea dos veces

-yo? Un hijo? Y casado? De que esta hablando?

A mena se le aparece una gotita en la cabeza

-ahhhhh nada nada

-bueno supongo que si yo estoy asi de bueno un hijo mio tb debe ser igual no? Me saludas a harry en el futuro- dijo James con una gran sonrisa

-sigue dejando review's preciosa!- pidio Sirius

-Claro que si! Mientras mas mejor, ahora el ultimo es de **_Lucia_:**

holaaaa!!!!  
  
ejejeje, me encata!!! siguelo pronto, ok??  
  
enga, muchos besos!!  
  
Hasta Pronto!!  
  
Lucía.  
^_^

-lo he dicho y lo repito: yo siempre actualizo!!! ^^ ademas, quien no quiere escribir sobre estos chicos? Son tan bellos…

los chicos le responden con una sonrisa de agradecimiento

-bueno pues… hasta aquí llegamos mi gente! Suficiente por hoy. Asi que, se cuidan todos. Muchos besotes y DEJEN UN REVIEW!


	4. El valor de una amistad

**4to Chapter**

****

****

**_*Valor de una amistad*_**

-¡yeaaaaaaahhhhhh! Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta…

-¡cállate bestia! ¿Como puede ser que grites tan duro? Se escucho hasta en la Patagonia

Wortmail trato de ponerse de puntillas para taparle la boca a el sexy mas sexy de todo Hogwarts (**n/a**: yo me quedaría con el, pero soy fiel a james -_-´… maldita fidelidad arruina aventuras extramaritales ¬¬U. XD). Claro pero el aludido gritaba y se movía tanto que hacer que se callara era algo totalmente imposible. Cosa que sucedía demasiado a menudo

-o podríamos movilizar a toda la gente a la nueva disco de Hogsmeade- propuso Remus haciéndose notar en medio del griterío de Sirius

-¡Noooooo! Mejor aquí en Hogwarts

-yo apoyo a Padfoot. Así incumplimos más reglas- apoyo James que lucia una cara diabólica y se frotaba las manos. Como cada vez que planeaba algo perverso

Sirius le paso un brazo por el cuello a su mejor amigo

-ahhhh eres genial Jamie

-te he dicho que no me llames así T_T

-como sea…

-pero de todas formas vamos a ir a "explorar" la disco… ¿verdad?- pregunto Peter, quien ya se le formaba un pucherito fingido

-¡claro que si! Haremos las dos cosas y algo mas- agrego Jamsie-pooh en tono intrigante

-por supuesto- dijo Remus como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- de hecho, creo que la fiesta es el lugar excelente para tirarme a Samantha O`leary

Todos sonrieron malignamente especialmente James y su camarada Sirius, complacidos ante los nuevos pensamientos maquiavélicos de Remus J Lupin

Padfoot, que ese día tenia una sobredosis de adrenalina mas fuerte de lo normal, le empezó a revolver el cabello al casi rubio despeinándolo completamente

-jajajajaja ¡ya calmate pad! Que todavía no he dicho lo mejor del asunto

Sirius, Remus y Peter se callaron las bocas por primera vez en su vida para escuchar al "jefecito"

-que don de liderazgo tengo- murmuro dándose aires

Todos. ¬¬*

-^^U bueno, ¡seriedad!- serenándose y poniendo cara seria- se me vino una idea esta tarde en mi practica matutina de quiddicht y es que, como veo que no terminaremos la lista de novias (hay demasiadas) en este año, hagamos una competencia para vez quien besa mas esa misma noche

Los tres se le quedaron mirando

-¡no me alaben por favor! Se que soy genial

-¡las cosas se están poniendo interesantes! (**n/a**: tu lo has dicho…) solo imagínense ¿cuantas chicas no podré tirarme en una sola noche?- dijo Sirius que estaba excesivamente contento y chocando de manos con james

(**n/a**: para quien no lo sepa (y que no han visto pelis) "tirarse" a alguien es acostarse con x persona. Palabra que se usa en EUA. Sinónimos: revolcarse y mas vulgarmente "cojerse" pero eso es una fea palabra. Asquerosa y NO apto para niños)

-y me servirá para terminar de una vez con Samantha, la chica es mas latosa. Todo en una misma noche… y por favor, Sirius, quitate ese asqueroso acento americano

-de lo peor- apoyo Peter

-oh cállense los dos- dijo el aludido de forma pedante- pero no quepa duda que YO seré el ganador de esa apuesta. Como siempre. No por nada salgo como el principal ligon en los registros del merodeador…

-Sirius, ya lo has dicho cientos de veces- dijo James cansadamente

-pero que eso les quede claro

-mmjum- dijeron les tres mirando a otro lado

-¡hey Peter!- gritaron una par de chicas de cuarto que estaban al otro lado de la sala común. Lo saludaban moviendo las manos agitadamente

-hola Clarie, chelsea- grito el chico. Se volvió a los merodeadores- bueno, este que esta aquí va a lanzar sus redes a un par de dulzuras- termino con guiño y los chicos mirándolo con cara picara

-¡duro con ellas Peter!- exclamo James

-y en todos los sentidos- grito Padfoot con su mente pervertida (**n/a**: que les puedo decir… ¡hombres! ¬¬)

Remus no hacia más que morirse de la risa. Que par de cómicos

-vamos arriba a planificar todo

Salieron todos corriendo (bajo las miradas de algunas chicas que no les quitaban los ojos de encima) hacia la habitación de los chicos como una estampida a planear los últimos detalles. Y en el caso de Sirius, entre otras cosas, copiarse de la tarea de astronomía de James

Sirius Black, que le había dado una zancadilla a Remus para que no le ganara en la carrera, abrió la acogedora habitación de un solo golpe; fue corriendo hacia su inmensa cama tipo Queen (que caben tres personas) y se desparramo como un muerto, situación de la que se aprovecho James para caerle a almohadazos.

-Prongs para… ¡para de una vez que vas a desfigurar mi hermosa cara!

-¡dilo!- grito entre risas, james, que lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cara con una gran almohada. Después, hacia como si quisiera asfixiarlo afincándole la almohada en la cara.

-NO- se escucho decir mientras forcejeaba

-jajajajaja… ¡auch! ¡No me patees en la cara idiota!... DILO o te asfixio

-NO lo haré- con voz ahogada

-¿ah si?- le afinco mas la almohada

Por mas que padfoot forcejeara y golpeara no podía lograr que james moviera ni un ápice en la manía que tenia por querer casi asfixiarlo y que Sirius pronunciara algo que jamás había dicho

-esta bien, ¡me rindo! Tú eres el mejor Jamie…

-¿que dijiste?

-que eres el mejor…

-mas duro- ordeno

-¡¡¡ERES EL MEJOR JAMES!!! Maldita sea, quitame esta cosa de encima

Prongs dejo la almohada para revolcarse de risa en la cama, hasta tal punto que se cayó de la cama para seguir burlándose de Sirius

Padfoot le miro con odio

-oye no es gracioso T__T

-¿que no es gracioso? No es gracioso que el perfecto sex symbol de Hogwarts halla admitido después de tantos años que James Potter, ósea yo, es mejor que el

Siguió revolcándose en el suelo del ataque de risa que tenia

-Un duro golpe para tu ego haberlo dicho, ¿verdad Sirius?- pregunto Remus

-de todas formas el sabe que yo soy mejor que el, no por nada…

-salgo como el principal ligon en los registros del merodeador…- interrumpieron los otros dos, imitando a Sirius con una mueca cómica

-rianse lo que quieran pero saben que es verdad

-No te molestes padfoot- comento james, quien al fin había parado de reír

Sirius no contesto, haciéndose el dolido

James, aun con una sonrisa en su cara, mira todo el cuarto buscando a remus.

Remus estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de la habitación, con la mirada absorta en el oscuro cielo donde la luna, en su fase de cuarto menguante, brillaba en todo su esplendor. Prongs se acerco a el y se sentó observando la noche junto con el

-falta una semana para la luna llena- comento Remus en un susurro

-Vamos moony, no te amargues tanto pensando en eso- dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo- ¿Acaso no la pasamos bien con nuestras salidas ilegales a media noche?

Moony miro a James de soslayo

-si, es lo máximo. Nunca me había divertido tanto, al menos lo que puedo recordar de mis transformaciones. Pero no me refiero a si me transformo o no, sino las mismas salidas. ¿Saben lo que pasaría si los descubren en forma animaga? Jamás me lo perdonaría

James intercambio una mirada con Sirius que acababa de sentarse junto a ellos.

-No te preocupes por nosotros. Sabemos muy bien las consecuencias si nos llegaran a atrapar con las manos en la masa. Pero bien vale la pena, si con eso podemos evitar…

-¿que me muerda a mi mismo y que termine de matarme un día de estos Sirius?- dejo de ver los terrenos de Hogwarts para observar a los chicos con su mirada penetrante y su rostro tenia una sonrisa tranquila. Esa sonrisa que hacia derretir a más de una (**n/a**: entre ellas yo… pero soy fiel a James así que solo admito que es lindo)- se preocupan mucho por mi chicos. Nunca me he sentido tan merecedor de tanta amistad, de que estuvieran conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, de que estuvieran mas de tres años empeñados en hacer algo que para muchos es algo mas que imposible, todo solo para ayudarme con mi licantropía

-nahhh ni lo menciones. Además, sabes que no lo hacia solo por ti. Si mi padre llegara a enterarse de eso…- no termino de hablar Sirius porque estaba muy ocupado muriéndose la risa haciendo que la tensión del ambiente se calmara. Era bien sabidos por los dos que si había algún motivo por el cual enfadar a su padre, Sirius lo haría a toda costa. Y muchos profesores opinan que no se extrañarían si les llegara que el pobre hombre se murió de las rabietas que le causa su hijo

-jajajaja ¡te deshereda!- dijo james contagiándose de la risa de padfoot

-¡peor que eso! Capaz que me manda un cruciatus vía lechuza

-o un Avada kedabra

-no exageres ¬¬*

-¿que tal si le ahorramos el trabajo y lo hacemos nosotros mismos? Así nos lo quitamos de encima- dijo James agarrando su varita, con cara de matar a alguien

Empezaron a jugar al gato y ratón correteando por todo el cuarto, saltando entre las camas, transformando la habitación en una pocilga y, bajo los ademanes de hacer un imaginario movimiento de varita de parte de Prongsie, Sirius después de una actuación exagerada, acabo tirado en el suelo aparentemente muerto

-¡al fin! *grito de jubilo* no mas egocéntricos Sirius

-¬¬* como se me estima en este lugar

-Oigan chicos con sus juegos ridículos no van a lograr que yo me distraiga de la conversación que teníamos- dijo Remus descubriendo las intenciones de los chicos

-vamos Remus, no tienes nada de lo que atormentarte. Nos convertimos en animagos porque nos dio la gana y sin tu permiso. Y somos tan inteligentes que jamás no van a descubrir, ya lo veras- aseguro Sirius con su poder de convencimiento

-Estoy en deuda con ustedes- una gran sonrisa surco por su cara

-Con tu amistad es mas que suficiente Remus- comento james sabiamente y con una gran sonrisa

-ahhhhh ¡por dios james! ¿De donde sacas semejantes tremendas cursiladas?

-¡de ti idiota!

-¿¿QUE?? Me ofendiste, ¡ahora si te mato!

-^^U

-yo seria capaz de matar por ustedes

James paro de darse golpes con Sirius y miro con sus ojos azul claro a Remus. Ni aparto la mirada cuando padfoot le dio un leve golpe en el costado.

-¿que dices?- con mirada ceñuda

-que seria capaz de todo por compensar todas las molestias que les he causado. Todo, incluso matar si es preciso. Si alguien llegara a meterse contigo, con Sirius o con Peter

Sirius miro a su compañero casi rubio y asintió con la cabeza

-estoy de acuerdo. Jamás tolerare que algún insensato que no este en sus cuatro cabales se meta con un merodeador. Primero lo acorralaría, después causarle mucho dolor, muy lentamente, y solo después lo asesinaría

-con eso no se juega Sirius

-no estoy jugando. Lo estoy diciendo muy en serio

Los dos parecían tan decididos, con caras tan resueltas a cumplir lo que decían que prongsie no podía más que mirarlos ceñudamente a uno y después al otro

-No me gusta lo que dicen y mucho menos ese instinto asesino que tienen. Matar a alguien es más delicado de lo que ustedes creen… Prométanme que nunca harán semejante locura- con una cara de seriedad absoluta

Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas silenciosas

-¡Señores! Tengo dos citas para este fin de semana- interrumpió Peter casi al instante, gritando desde el marco de la puerta quien había llegado campante y sonante y al ver las caras largas que tenían dijo:- ¿les pasa algo?

-Para nada Wortmail- dijo Sirius con su habitual sonrisa. Se acerco a Peter para pedir detalles de cómo logro semejante milagro (en el) al conseguir doble cita y pensando "_salvado por la campana"_

_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_

_-_Hey! ¿Como anda la amanecida?

Belle la miro con cara de pocos amigos

-Cállate, ni me hables de eso. Anoche me acosté a la una de la madrugada. ¡A la una! Y todo porque a una niña se le olvido hacer el trabajo de grupo de Historia- dijo lo mas acusadoramente que pudo

Julianna Fraser miro a otro lado haciéndose la desentendida mientras Arabella Figg, conocida como la chica mas impredecible de todo Hogwarts, se servia un par de tostadas

-¿se me nota mucho?- pregunto Arbella cuando tomaba jugo de Calabaza y tratando de usar un tono de no darle tanta importancia

-¿mmm?

Belle chasqueo los dedos frente a su cara para ver si reaccionaba y después de 5 minutos, con mucho esfuerzo, logro que july pisara tierra

-Hija ¡al fin bajas de la luna! ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? O debería decir, ¿en quien?

-en nada ni en nadie en especial

-u__u*

-pero ahora que lo mencionas… quiero un novio

-ahhhhhh no no no… ¿se te ha olvidado nuestro pacto querida? ¿O prefieres que te lo recuerde a golpes? Si yo, Arabella J Figg, esta cumpliendo al pie de la letra con su palabras, aun que tu no lo creas, tu también cumplirás tu palabra- dijo acaloradamente mientras agregaba inmensas prociones de mermelada a una tostada

A july le entro un ataque de risa tan pero tan grande que media mesa de Gryffindor se le quedo mirando como un bicho raro

-July…- comenzó su amiga con tono preocupado- yo sabia que estabas chiflada pero no pensaba que llegara tan lejos. De que te ríes para reírme yo también

-es que… es que… ¿que me lo recordaras a golpes? jajajaja ¡por favor! Si tu pegas dan duro como lily tratando de golpear un oso de peluche jajajajaja

-T_T eso fue un insulto

-lo es- aseguro su amiga con una gran sonrisa y recogía un ejemplar del Diario El Profeta que le tendía una lechuza muy gorda

Minutos de silencio

-¿y?- pregunto Belle cuando hubo terminado su desayuno, con tono indiferente

-¿y qué?

-¿que de qué?

-¬¬*

-^^U

-¬¬ que si se me nota mucho- exclamo arabella perdiendo la paciencia

-¿se te nota que?- July dejo de leer el periódico para mirar a su amiga, con cara de no entender nada

-¬¬U te estaba preguntando hace rato que si se me nota que estoy amanecida. Alguna secuela: ¿ojeras o algo?- dijo belle con la poquita paciencia que pudo reunir. Y, a juzgar por su mirada, más le valía a july decir que se veía de maravilla

La chica la miro con detenimiento. No, no tenia nada. Seguía con su misma cara de porcelana de siempre pero aun así, pensó en sus posibilidades de contestar. Le podía decir que lucia unas enormes ojeras, que parecía un zombi y se veía más patética que una banshee en celo (**n/a: O_o?) (****n/a2: la maldad… xDDD) pero eso equivaldría a estar soportándola toda la mañana en su insistidera en volver a la torre de Gryffindor a quitarse esas ojeras como de lugar. ¿Y quien se calaba eso cuando medio mundo tenía un pie en la realidad y el otro en el mundo de los sueños?**

-pues… sin tomar en cuenta el humor de perros de cargas… no tienes nada

Mejor, por su propia vida, debería decir la verdad. Belle sonrió satisfecha y miro hacia las otras mesas cuyos ocupantes estaban que tragaban y tragaban como si se les fuera la vida en ello

-LILY!- grito emocionada

-¡no me chilles en el oído!- suplico July mientras trataba de quitarse ese molesto pitido que resonaba en su cabeza. Miro a belle con rabia (muy fingida). Sabía bien que ella gritaba de esa forma tan aguda para parecer chocante. Y, creanme, le funcionaba a la perfección. Pero ella aun no se acostumbradas a las "particularidades" de su amiga, ni sus disparatadas ideas y mucho menos sus cambios súbitos de humor, como ahora por ejemplo, porque andaba con una gran sonrisa y movía la mano para capturar la atención de otra de sus mejores amigas, Lily Evans

La pelirroja al ver a las chicas sentadas en la mesa, se alejo rápidamente de Severus Snape y se sentó junto a ellas con cara frustrada

-¡muy buenos días Lily!- dijo Belle

-pues si así son las buenas como serán las malas- comento la aludida en un resoplido

-¿porque andas con esa cara?- pregunto Julianna

-¡pues porque mas va a ser! Ahora con todo este rollo de la fiesta, Severus va estar como un guardaespaldas atrás mío para evitar que no me inviten… y lógica, que le acabo de advertir que ni se le ocurra hacer lo mismo que el año pasado- hablo Lily en voz alta y muy molesta mientras se preparaba unos hok cakes (n/a: así se escribe? I don't know…)

Cada vez que Lily recordaba todas las cosas que había hecho Sev para que la castigaran, le daba un escalofrio de rabia incontenida. El pensar que culpo a Lily de que media clase de pociones quedara inconsciente por una poción mal hecha, de tantas peleas que hacían adrede por los pasillos… pensar que había hecho todo, ¡¡solo porque el chico no quería que asistiera a una fiesta!! ... muchas veces se preguntaba hasta que punto podía llegar la necesidad de proteger a un amigo. El caso es que Sevy se pasaba un poco de la ralla y alegando como siempre la misma excusa: "es por tu bien"

-ya va, un momento. ¿De que fiesta están hablando?- pregunto Belle 

-¿y que paso cuando le dijiste eso?- le dijo july a Lily sin prestar atención a arabella

-pues lo normal, discutimos y anda molesto conmigo- dijo la pelirroja como si nada, como si aquello fuera absolutamente normal- Pero ya mañana se le pasa la rabieta.

-¡oye es un record! Tenían tiempo que no peleaban. Como…

-un mes para ser exactos- aclaro la pelirroja mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo

-yo no entiendo esa relación de amistad que tienen ustedes…

Lily suspiro exasperada aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a que todos le preguntaran si ella y el supuesto amargado, severus Snape, tenían un amorío. Claro que no eran nada de eso y mucho menos que se gustaban. Lily siempre daba una respuesta sincera  con respecto a eso pero quienes la escuchaban respondían cualquier cosa pero sus caras decían claramente "no te creí ni una palabra". ¿Es que es tan difícil de creer que una chica tenga una buena amistad (sin amor de por medio) con algún miembro del sexo opuesto? Era evidente que no…

-¡te lo vengo diciendo desde tercero arabella! Somos buenos amigos. Es como un hermano para mí- dijo en tono cortante

y esa respuesta basto a las chicas

-ok entiendo, ¿pero de que fiesta están hablando…?- volvió a preguntar belle

-¿a ti te invitaron?- pregunto lily a july cambiando de conversación

-¬¬*

… y de nuevo Belle volvió a ser ignorada

-no me he topado con los merodeadores- dijo July encogiéndose de hombros

-¿se puede saber de que puñetas hablan?- pregunto la chica, ya otra vez de mal humor

-¡De la fiesta que hacen los merodeadores todos los años burra! Parece que no van a esperar a semana santa y la van a adelantar para dentro de dos semanas ¿entiendes? Lo decidieron anoche, creo

-*sonrisa irónica* y después que no digan que los chismes aquí no corren como pólvora- dijo lily sarcásticamente

-bueno, no por nada tenemos a las mas chismosas como compañeras de cuarto

-yo no me había enterado…- empezó a decir belle

-¿porque será?- interrumpieron las otras dos con voces sarcasticas

-ok ya capte- bajo la mirada entristecida- nada de estar leyendo sus diarios, ni explotar bengalas en sus camas, ni insultarlas cada vez que este molesta

Las chicas rieron con ganas

-tu siempre andas molesta- aclaro july entre respiros

Belle le miro con caras de pocos amigos

=*-*_*-*=

-no te lo perdono!

-pero mena…

-escucha…

-me sabe a m**** lo que ustedes me tienen que decir. Destesto las malditas ranas! Porque tenian que traer una???- alejandose de sirius que se acercaba con ese anfibio repugnante, asqueroso y aghhhhhhhh

-ahhh pero no me vas a decir que es bonita? Mirala de cerca- acercandole la rana

mena sale gritando y echando pestes de sirius

-te juro que me cobro esta sirius Black! Nadie se burla de Mena casi de Potter- y en seguida se tapa la boca y sale corriendo del cuarto toda roja

james: ^^

sirius se pasa una mano por el cabello sedoso y desenredadito

-bien, me sabe que la chica cuando se enoja diga tantas palabrotas pero wueeeee, lo pobre no tiene remedio en fin *sacudiendose la tunica y después mira a peter* ponte con los review's, rapido que tengo una cita!- muestra su sonrisa colgate

todos se echan a reir

-*aun riendo niega con la cabeza* ezste sirius… bueno comienzo, el primero es de nuestra queridisma **_JeRu_****_: _**

****

Mena: tu historia esta genial ¡¡Continuala!!  
  
Concuerdo con Sirius ¡¡te gusta el chisme Mena!!  
(( agregame a tu msn y te cuento ^^ ))  
Sirius se puso celoso *_* , no te preocupes que estas en 2º lugar en mi lista ^^, porque si quiere llegar a primer lugar padfoot vas a tener que hacer mucho merito ^^U  
Yo tambien amo el toblerone!!!!  
Remus comparte!!!  
Un besote para todos los merodeadores  
((menos a James por el es de Mena ^^))  
JeRu

-bueno, y como querias que me pusiera si el legolucho ese me esta quitando las fanaticas? Pero seguire siendo el numero uno

-si si si sirius ¬¬- dijo james con expresión cansada- y mena dice que te agrego pero no sabe si escribio bien el email…

-esta mena…- interrumpio remus partiendo un pedazo de chocolate. Estaba rodeado por un montoncito de chocolate de toda clase. Agarra el troso y le pasa a JeRu un poco- que lo disfrutes… a mi me encantan! Nunca me voy a cansar de comerlos ^^

-tu NUNCA va a dejar de comer chocolates remus- aseguro su mejor amigo, James Potter

-yo te mando un gran beso chica!- sirius le manda un besote por computador

-yo tambien! Gracias JeRu- exclamaron Remus y Jamsie

-yo tb te mando un beso- dice peter contento- bueno el otro es de la señorita **_Naria_****_: _**

****

Hola!! Sigue con tu fic, me está gustando mucho porque me estás descubriendo a los merodeadores, apenas había leído fics sobre ellos (lo q me he estado perdiendo... O_o).   
Me encanta cómo los describes... a Remus ya me lo imaginaba adorable, pero ahora ¡es incluso mejor! (y mira q era dificil, en mi imaginacion ya era la caña!) y James... ha ganado un montón de puntos... (sobre todo desde su topless....jaja). Sirius es el q más me desconcierta... O_o tal vez es muy ligón para mi gusto, pero con lo irresistible q lo pintas, no me extraña.  
Peter... no es nada personal, pero no me cae na bien. Q le vamos a hacer! U_U  
Lo dicho, q lo continues, a ver q pasa con esas shiquillas...   
Besos!!! ^_^

-gracias naria! No sabias que nosotros somos geniales? Es que no has ido a hogwarts? *enarca una ceja* bueno… me alegra mucho conocerte y cuando quieras podriamos tener una cita y…

todos: james!!!!!

-publicidad chicos! ^^ *le da un codazo a remus* ya oiste remus? Dice que eres lindo

remus sonrie de una forma tan dulce que medio ff.net queda con baba afuera y con mirada absorta en esa sonrisa y ese cabello y ese…. Ya me callo

-gracias naria, cuando quieras hablamos *guiño*

-jajajaja remus no pierde una!

-lo aprendi del mejor no sirius?

-claro- dijo el aludido con una gran sonrisa

**_-_**ahhh se me olvidaba, JeRu las gracias valen por dos!!!!!! Gracias por los dos reviews ^^

-si si si ok pero pueden callarse? El proximo es de **_Elizabeth Potter: _**

****

Me has dejado con la intriga de cual es la idea que le ronda a Lily por la cabeza. Y espero que actualices pronto. Tengo ganas de ver si los merodeadores consiguen lo que se proponen con las chicas, o al final los cazadores resultan ser las presas. Lo siento si a ellos no les gusta, pero soy feminista, aparte de que tengo las neuronas en huelga, si es que eso es posible.

Remus se encogio de hombros- yo no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que idea tiene en la cabeza la pelirroja aunque mas bue…

-contrólate lupin- dijo james riendo- yo tampoco se pero se sabra como dentro de dos capitulos mas, asi lo decidio la autora- se encogio los hombros con aires de no entender nada

-y con respecto de quien es el cazador, creo que habra de todo un poco no? *cara pensativa* unas veces si y otras no, supongo que todo depende… a ver que se estara tramando mena *frunce el entrecejo*

los demas lo miran de la misma manera

-bueno, en fin alla ella con sus ideas alocadas… bueno hasta hoy llegamos, muchas gracias por los reviews y sigan dejando no lo olviden

todos: nos vemos**__**


End file.
